Chapter 270
|image = CH270.JPG |Release Date = 04 February 2013 |Chapter = 270 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 269 |Next Chapter = Chapter 271}}The chapter starts with a flashback showing Frankenstein before facing the Elders. Frankenstein was on his way when suddenly he was joined by Rajak. He apologized for the delay making Frankenstein wonder of the civility. Rajak then told Frankenstein that he learned his father had received his assistance previously. At this Frankenstein remarked that it was Ragar whom he benefited from by giving him scope to fight a clan leader whenever he had wanted. Rajak told that his father had found the experience invaluable as well and in fact had used to mentioned that he missed Frankenstein. Rajak didn't know who his father was talking about until it was disclosed recently by Gejutel. Now the two of them stand side-by-side facing the elders. Zarga comments Rajak that he resembles his father but is told off by Rajak. Frankenstein discloses that he hasn't expected Rajak's exposure this soon and Rajak replies it has been but for his earlier-than-expected incident. As they think that the 8th Elder is finished, the 5th Elder notions that they're wrong. The 8th Elder gets up and Rajak attacks him over and over. Frankenstein finds it surprising that the Elder is still managing to stand even after being attacked full-on. He feels that this opponent is different from the ones before and wonders how far the Union has taken their modification technology. The 5th Elder notices Frankenstein's surprise and reveals that she herself found it surprising when she first met the 8th Elder. He is created for fighting Lukedonia's clan leaders. Frankenstein assumes she as a werewolf and the traitor clan leaders had contributed to this creation. She confirms his assumption. Just then the 8th Elder aims another energy beam. Rajak decides to test out this weapon who has been created to fight clan leaders. He attacks the Elder with his blinding movements which receive praise from the spectators. The 8th Elder shoots beam after beam but his target proves to be faster. Rajak uses his doppelgangers to attack and the 8th Elder is left with an apparently damaged body. The covering on his mouth is opened and he releases a massive amount of energy causing a big blast. Elsewhere, Tao informs M-21 that their pursuers are gaining on them fast and would catch up within 30 seconds. At this rate they won't be able to get the children out and so two people need to hide the children for some time. M-21 lets Takeo and Regis go ahead with the children to hide them while he remains to stall their pursuers. Mark, Kalvin and Yuri arrive to find M-21 blocking their way and before they could react, M-21 transforms his hand to create a blow that damages portion of Ye Ran building. Seeing the damage, Tao asks for forgiveness from Frankenstein, dreading in inevitable that they'll be facing once he gets to know!